Winx Club: Confessions 2
by WinxClubBloom93
Summary: Sequel to Winx Club: Confessions! :) COMPLETED. ONE-SHOT.


**Confessions** **2**

I caressed my hands over the white lace gown, that reflect perfection and royalty. My red hair in an updo and bangs clipped beautifully on side. With the last look in the mirror I turned around to see Stella, my maid of honour with a grin on her face.

"You look beautiful, darling!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, Stella."

"Now, I'll have a sister, too. Yay!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "You sure will."

"Best Friends are now officially sisters!" She declared and looked at me as we both laughed.

There was a light knock on the door and Musa's head popped in. Once she fully came in she stood in front of me, "Wow, Bloom, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Musa." We met in the school a few days ago, along with Flora, Aisha and Tecna. They all seemed very good and we all became friends in a period of short time. They are my bridesmaid, Musa and Aisha, Flora and Tecna.

Shortly after, all of the other three bridesmaid came in. They all were in awe and said I looked beautiful. We all talked and discussed thing until there was another knock on the door. I said 'come in' and in came my father, Mike with a big smile on his face.

"Sweetheart, the groom is growing impatient, you know. And I think it is time for you to get married." My dad said.

Oh gosh! I felt nervous all of a sudden."Dad, I'm feeling nervous."

"It is going to be okay sweetheart. Everybody feels nervous on their wedding day."

"Did you?"

He laughed, "Yes, I did. Now come on."

I nodded and linked my hand in his as we went out the door. The music started playing and nervous took over me, again. I walked down the aisle and was amazed to see the beautiful creature in front of me. Sky stood there with all his glory. He smiled as he saw me. I found myself smiling as well. Dad gave my hand to Sky as we reached there.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed, "You look handsome, as well."

"Do you, Sky Hedgard accept Bloom Lockwood as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Bloom Lockwood accept Sky Hedgard as your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." He wrapped his hand around my waist and dropped a light kiss on my lips.

"I, now declare you husband and wife."

~123~

Later, after the ceremony, Sky and I went to his house. It was not a house, it was a freaking mansion. It was really huge and beautiful. When Sky showed me our room, I was really amazed by it. It is so big and beautiful.

I was really tired so I took of my dress and make-up and took a warm shower. I, then went towards the bed and lied down.

I have not seen Sky, after we came home, I wonder where he went. I decided not to sleep since it was a little early. I took out my iPhone 6 and called Sky. He didn't pick up his phone. I decided to call Stella since I have not seen her here as well. She didn't pick up as well, so I decided to let it aside. I decided to take a nap in the meantime. I closed the curtain of the room and lay down as sleep took over me.

~123~

 **Sky's POV**

I am right now wandering in a jewellery shop with Stella. And Gosh, she is making me crazy. It's been two hours already. After our wedding I didn't spent a single moment with Bloom. Stella said that I should give her a gift to make up for all the bad times before. Now she is selecting something for her while I am tired and impatient to see Bloom again.

What would she be doing? What would she think of me? I left her all alone.

"Hey, I think this is beautiful." She showed me an beautiful heart shape pendent.

"I think this beautiful, we should take it."

"Yeah, she would sure like it."

I payed for the pendent and we left the shop.

~123~

We went to our house and the butler opened the door for us. The driver parked the car and I quickly got out and ran towards _our_ room. I opened the door of _our_ room and saw that all the curtains were closed? I looked towards the bed and saw that Bloom was fast asleep. I smiled and walked towards the bed. I lied down on the bed with her. _She must be really tired._ I thought. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep myself.

 **Bloom's POV**

I woke up to see that I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around and saw that I was not in my room. I turned on the side-lamp and my surroundings were a bit clearer. I looked back and saw that Sky was sleeping on the other side. I suddenly remembered everything. I am now married! Married to my one and only love Sky Hedgard.

I took a shower and got dressed in a blue skinny jeans and a red a tank top. When I was dressed I saw that Sky was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm going to take a shower and then we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You'll see."

Did I do something wrong? Oh gosh...

After a few moments, I heard the shower turn off indicating that he had taken the shower. He came out fully dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans. He came towards me and sat down. He smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Why are you frowning?"

"I was just wondering about 'the talk'. I'm worried, just tell already."

"Who said it was bad? It can be good."

"Just tell me, now." I whined hitting his chest with the back of my hand.

He laughed taking my hand in his. Oh God! Did he just laugh? Look at me, here, I am dying of worrying and he is laughing.

"Sky.."

"Okay, I got something for you."

"Wait, that reminds me, where were you before?"

"You will get your answers soon enough, _sweetheart."_

"What's with the nickname?"

"Nothing just wanted to give it to the _right_ person." He always makes me blush. "Anyways, so here is your gift." He took out something from his pocket. It was a box.

He opened the box and I saw a beautiful pendent resting in there. I gasped as he took it out. "What is this?"

"A pendent. I bought it for you to make up all the bad times before."

"There were not much bad times, since we never really talked much."

"Yes, but that day when you confessed to me and I said all those bad things to you, consider it for that."

"Okay, well thank you." I thanked him as I took it from his hand, "Why don't you help me put it?"

"Why not? Turn around."

I turned around as he put it around my neck. It landed gracefully between my breasts.

"You look beautiful."

"I know."

We both laughed.

"Hey BFF!" I winced at Stella's loud tone of voice.

Sky groaned, "She ain't gonna leave us in peace."

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and Stella came in holding a few bags.

"I brought some new clothes for you. Since," she paused and sat on the bed, "that idiot did not let me buy them before so I left after dropping him here."

"I'm going to leave you to alone. Be quick Stella." I heard Sky say to Stella.

"I know, I know how restless you are. And for your information, she is my friend before your wife." I chuckled at her statement.

He didn't say anything but left the room.

"So..tell me all the juicy details that you did not tell me before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about the proposal. You didn't tell me. How did he proposed you?"

"Well,.."

Flashback:

"Where are you taking me?"

"Now that a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"But you'll love this one."

"At least let me open my eyes."

"Nope. Not at all!"

Apparently, we were going on a date and Sky is not willing to tell me where he is taking me for our date. My eyes were covered with a rag. After a few moments, I felt the car slowing until it stopped.

"Can I see now?"

"No."

"Argh!"

I felt him open the door of the car. He took my hand and made me stand up. He took me by the shoulder and led the way. After a few moment, I felt him stop.

"Ok, Bloom, now I'm going to remove the rag, okay?" I gave him nod and he removed the cloth from my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes and I could not believe what was in front of me. Two boards were hung and on them was written 'Marry me' . Roses surrounded the board that makes it looks more beautiful.

I gasped and turned around to see Sky knelt on one knee. I could not form any words. I was speechless.

"You know, I don't do too well with long speeches so, why dont we just stick to, Will you marry me, princess?"

I chuckled at his joke before saying,"Yes, Yes!" Tears of joy formed in my eyes. He smiled and stood up. He picked me up by the waist and twisted me around and kissed me.

Flashback End:

"Omg! That's so romantic! I wish someone to be as romantic for me as well."

"You'll find someone soon, Stella."

"I hope so."

 **~5 years later~**

"Cindy, stop running, you're actinng like a 4 year old." I scolded her.

"That's because she is 4 years old, sweetheart." Sky chuckled from behind me, his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder.

Cindy is our four year old daughter, who got all the bad traits from her father, I'd say. She just 4 years old and is just like her father. She always tends to annoy me.

"Like father, Like daughter." I huffed.

He just chuckled and picked Cindy up who ran to him. She never runs to me like that. I admit I'm jealous. But I know that I have the perfect little family I could ever have.

I love both Cindy and Sky a lot.

They are the two most important people of my life.

This is perfect.

~123~

 **Confessions 2..**.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


End file.
